Story:Star Trek: Valiant/The Der'kal Returns/Teaser
The Valiant is at high warp. Colonel's log stardate 54423.3. The Valiant is on course for Sector 343 to restore a former base that was evacuated during the war with the Wraith, a lot has happened to me over the few years since I've been commanding officer of this vessel I've gotten promoted to Colonel I've gotten married to the girl of my dreams I'm also a father it's like my uncle said treat life the way you want to be treated. Colonel Tyson walks onto the bridge after traveling to it in the turbolift. Report? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Hakim. We're on course for sector 343 sir Lieutenant Hakim says as he looks at Colonel Tyson who sits in the Captain's chair. Commander Keller looks at him. You're awfully happy today Will Commander Keller says as he looks at him. Colonel Tyson smiles. Its just a wonderful day to be in Starfleet I mean we've won the wars that we fought we've made peace with the Wraith which is weird but a good kind of weird, and we defeated the Der'kal in 2388 so yeah its just a great time to be here Will says as he looks at Commander Keller. Lieutenant Hakim chimes in. Dropping out of warp now sir Lieutenant Hakim says as he turns to him. The Valiant drops out of warp and approaches the planet. On the bridge Colonel Tyson gets up from the chair. Jenny your with me have your security team meet us in transporter room 3 Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Colonel Tyson, Lieutenant Sinclair and a security team beam down to the surface, and they survey the area to make sure nothing remains of the Wraith forces. On the bridge Commander Keller is sitting in the Captain's Chair when Lieutenant Devon chimes in. Sir I'm picking up a ship it just dropped out of hyperspace Lieutenant Devon says as he turns to Commander Keller. Commander Keller is confused. There's no Wraith ships out this far and the war is over so who could it be? Commander Keller says as he thinks to himself. Then Devon chimes in. Sir its a Der'kal warship it matches the ones that we've faced in the war Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console and then turns to Commander Keller. Commander Keller gets up quickly. Colonel we've got a Der'kal warship heading our way get up here Commander Keller says into the com. We're on our way Colonel Tyson says over the com. The away team returns to the ship and both Colonel Tyson and Lieutenant Sinclair walk onto the bridge as Jenny took the tactical console from the relief officer and Colonel Tyson took the command from Commander Keller. Manny get us out of here nice and slowly I don't want to alert them to our presents Colonel Tyson says as he's tensed up. Lieutenant Hakim inputs commands into the helm when the sensors beep rapidly. We've been locked onto by the warship Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console and then at Colonel Tyson. RED ALERT, SHIELDS UP! Colonel Tyson shouts. The lights dim and klaxon blares as red lights start flashing.